


At The Ballet: A Drabble

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Natasha and Pepper have a conversation about the ballet.





	At The Ballet: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small little drabble I wrote for a friend. Happy Birthday!

Ballet was not something Pepper was used to enjoying. Growing up, she had thought ballerinas were the worst humans on the planet. Her mother had been one. Her father had wanted her to become one. She wanted other things. Pepper wanted financial security, so she went to school for accounting. She got a job at Stark Industries. She because the CEO. And then, she fell into the spider’s web.

On nights like tonight, when she dressed in a deep purple dress, she thought about ballerinas. She thought about how they moved so perfectly. Each step was deliberate and each movement was strong. Had she, lost that opportunity by not becoming one?

“Is something wrong?” Natasha asked, from right behind Pepper. She would have jumped if she hadn’t been expecting it.

“No, I’m fine.” She said, moving over to the mirror. She carefully placed two earrings in her ears then turned to look at Natasha. She was a remarkable sight. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with no stay hairs. Her lips were plump and red. And around her neck was a simple pearl necklace, the one Pepper got her for their one year anniversary, five years ago.

“You seem distracted.” Natasha pressed. Pepper smiled, and ran a finger along Natasha’s cheek. There was something in her eyes that said she wasn’t letting this go, but Pepper didn’t stop. She leaned in close and kissed her.

“I’m fine, we need to go or we will be late.” Pepper said, brushing past Natasha and getting her clutch. Natasha followed, wrapping her arms around Peppers waist and kissing her neck.

“Tell me,” She said, and Pepper sighed. She placed on hand on the two holding her and leaned back into the other woman’s arms.

“My parents wanted me to be a ballerina when I was little. I used to hate them, until I met you. I always thought they were pompous, but I guess that’s just the town I grew up in.”

“You’re not wrong. They are pompous, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy their hard work.” Natasha said.

“I do. I enjoy their work, I just feel bad I guess.” Pepper said.

“If you don’t want to go we don’t have to.” Natasha said.

“I want to because you love it. That’s what you do when you love someone, you go to things they enjoy because it makes them happy and that, in return, makes you happy.” Pepper said stepping out of her arms. She turned to look at the other redhead before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
